


Is that butter or?

by BoneMouse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Horror Movie, Fontcest, Funny Smut, NSFW, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, UF Sans, US Papyrus - Freeform, Undertail, blowjob, honeymustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoneMouse/pseuds/BoneMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red and Stretch go to a bad horror movie, Red thinks it's just a lame date, Stretch has other plans. *audible wink*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is that butter or?

**Author's Note:**

> Red= UF Sans  
> Stretch= US Papyrus  
> First time writing these characters. first time writing smut. So many first times, be gentle.  
> My first fontcest...wow, going to hide in a corner now, bye

Even the horror movies are sissy in this reality the small skeleton thought glancing over at the taller one that manage to convince him to go to this snore fest. Stretch didn't seem anymore impressed by the film then his shorter companion, Red. A maniac played by some rectangle robot chasing a bunch of teens with a chainsaw, some who were being played by the same robot. It was very cliche and Red hoped at least the gore scenes would be good.

“Popcorn Red?” Stretch shifter the bucket of popcorn on his lap and gave a sly smile. Red reach over and plucked a few kernels from the top and lazily popped the in his mouth.

“Ya know bud, all the butter falls to the bottom, ya gotta dig deep to get the good stuff.”

“I'm good”

“Nah bro, ya gotta have butter on the Popcorn, it just ain't right without it”

“I said I'm good.”

“Popcorn with out butter is just boring, come'on get the good stuff Red.”

“OMG! fine, fuck, if it will shut you up.” Red started digging his hand in the bucket of popcorn until his phalanges came in contact with something that was differently not popcorn. Confused, he prodded the object till it dawned on him what it was and he pull his hand back.

“Really Stretch? For fucks sakes.”

“Nyeh heh heh the old popcorn trick.” Stretch giggled mischievously

“How did you even do that?”

“Poked a hole in the bottom of the bucket..heh”

“Stars, you’re such a freak.”

“So, ya going to help me out?”

“What!? Here?..no fucking way, someone will see, or hear us, I know you wont be able to keep quiet.”

“Oh come'on Red, if I can keep quiet at night with my bro next door I think I'll be fine here,and the movie will cover up any noises, besides I'm dying here Red, please.” He gave Red a pleading grin and the best puppy dog eyes he could manage, learning that trick from his brother who normally used it on him.

“uhg fine! Fuck, but you owe me!”

“Sure thing, thanks buddy”

Red gave a nervous look around, they were in the back row and there weren’t too many others in the theatre. He removed the popcorn bucket to reveal Stretch's glowing erection, shinny from the butter of the popcorn. The beige cargo shorts he wore where unzipped and pulled down slightly. Red leaned down and gave a experimental stroke to the cock, it twitched slightly at the contact. Red summoned his tongue and started licking the butter off the others member. Stretch brought a hand up to cover his mouth, maybe it was going to be harder to keep quiet then he thought. The warmth of the popcorn bucket had made him sensitive in anticipation and the slick butter was making everything Red did feel amazing.

Red licked playfully at the top before bringing his top into his mouth and sucking while jerking his shaft with his free hand letting his saliva drip out of his mouth and add to the slickness, the other hand was on Stretch's leg holding his weight as he was bent over into the others lap. The tastes of Stretch's cock mixed with butter was intoxicating, he removed that hand jerking him off and planted it on other leg as he could brace himself as he brought the full length into his mouth. He flattened out his tongue and used it to cradle the member, being able to wrap around half of it as he brought stretch in and out of his mouth. He was big and it stretched Reds jaw but Red didn't mind at all, in fact he liked the feeling.

In response to Red deep throating him, Stretch place and hand on top of his bobbing skull and caressed him gently in silent praise. Red was so good at this, the feeling was making him dazed and the thought of someone seeing was turning him on so much. He shut his eyes to envision Reds face as he sucked him off. A deep cherry red blush across his face, eye sockets squeezed shut, or maybe large glowing pupils looking up him, drool and pre-cum running down his chin, watching Red was one of his favourite parts, it was a shame he couldn't see him now in the dark theatre.

Removing the hand around his mouth Stretched grabbed some some popcorn and tossed it in his mouth. Was that ass hole really eating popcorn right now? Well Red would fix that. Red shifted slightly in his seat for a better position for his next move. He knew what Stretch liked, more stable now he used one of his hands to pull the cargo shorts lower. Knowing where Red was going with this, Stretch eagerly lifted up his pelvis allowing the shorts to be pulled to his knees and shifter himself further up in the seat.

While Red continued sucking him off, his free hand went further down, searching for Stretch's entrance. His phalanges found the puckered magic and he rubbed circles around it, his digits still slick from jerking him off before. Stretch inhaled quickly, it felt so good, he was starting to let out little whimpers and bit down on the sleeve of his hoody to quiet himself not forgetting where they were. Red inserted one finger moved it in and out matching the rate he was sucking the bright orange cock. His digit sliding with ease making wet sound Red hoped he was the only one hearing, the magic around him quivered and the dick in his mouth twitched letting Red know he was going a good job.

As some poor bimbo was getting cut up on the screen, a jump scare made Stretch jump as the audience screamed, making him thrust a bit too far into Red who gagged slightly before recovering and getting back to the task at hand. Both skeletons went back to their private world of pleasure. Red could hear Stretch's breath speed up and he started bucking his hips up at Red. He was getting close. Red inserted a second digit inside of stretch and increased his speed of both blowing him and fingering him.

The movie went quiet in suspense for the next jump scare.

“NYEHHH!!!” Stretch came with a load cry that made the whole theatre jump and look back at him.  
Red tried to swallow as much of Stretch’s cum as he could with his full length still in his throat, not being able to pull up as Stretch was holding his head down.

“Nyehh! Aham..*hack* ahah....cuse me.” trying to play it off as a coughing fit while keeping Red out of sight. It worked and the audience turned back to the screen, only then did he let red come up for air.

“Ah..fuck..w..what happened to being..quiet?” Red desperately trying to catch his breath, whipping the some cum off on his sleeve that had manage to escape his mouth.

“Heh sorry bout that Red, let's just finish watching the movie.” Stretch pulled up his shorts and threw an arm around Red planting a soft skeleton kiss on the top of his skull, making the smaller blush, he would show Red his appreciation when they got back home, he knew Red didn't like this public stuff like he did.

*Ding ba da boop boop, Ding ba da boop boop* somewhere in the theatre someones cell phone was going off.

“Hey buddy, do ya mind? Trying to watch a movie here!” Stretch called out. Red stared at him in disbelieve.

“What? I hate it when people leave their phones on in movie theatres, at least put them on silent, jeez.”  
Red couldn’t help himself and went into a full laughing fit, granting him many angry shushes from the other patrons. Stretch looked at him confused.

“..what?”

After the movie was over they waited for ever one else to leave before leaving them self, in case they had any clues on them of what they had been up to during the film. Exiting they purposely avoided eye contact with the clean up crew that walked past them going into the cinema. Stretch stopped at a display showing the coming soon attractions.

“Hey Red look, Slashmania 7 comes out next week, I bet it will be good, we should go.” He gave Red a crooked smile and a wink.

“You're such a freak.”

“heh..you love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't stop giggling. I feel em, them sins, they are on my back..yep
> 
> My tumblr  
> bonemouze.tumblr.com/


End file.
